Bye Fangirl
by LM90.0304
Summary: - "Apakah kau termasuk fans Luhan hingga kau ingin melihatnya" / "Eonni, berhentilah berbicara pada gambar" / "Aku hanya ingin menghapus semua tentang Luhan-mu, dan hanya mengingatku"- Xiuhan / LuMin GS!Minseok Luhan x Minseok
1. Chapter 1

**Bye Fangirl**

**Cast:**

**XiuHan/LuMin**

**Minseok**

**Luhan: untuk idol (EXO)**

**Lu Han: untuk pelajar kuliah**

**Warn! GS!Minseok**

**Don't Copy Please!**

**Note: Ini ada pendoble-an karakter. Jadi jangan bingung yaaah~**

**Luhan untuk IDOL dan Lu Han untuk pelajar kuliah**

Happy Reading /bow/

* * *

"Ya! Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu!" Tanya seorang dari ambang pintu kamar gadis yang terlihat terburu-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku harus berada dibandara sebelum jam 5 sore ini, karena EXO akan segera arrived. Dan aku harus mengambil gambar mereka dengan shoot yang bagus." Ujarnya terus mengemasi barang-barangnya tanpa menoleh kearah seseorang yang terus menatapnya heran tak percaya.

Dia memasukkan Kamera SLR canggih kedalam tas ranselnya yang lumayan besar, kemudian menyimpan beberapa hal-hal yang rasa-rasanya akan ia perlukan nantinya. Sekeliling kamar dan seluruh barang-barang yang ada disana benar-benar dipenuhi oleh paras tampan –juga cantik– nan menawan dengan sosok tubuh kurus yang dikenal sebagai member dari EXO, Luhan.

Yap benar, Minseok, wanita 25 tahun ini adalah seorang fansite master salah satu boygroup ternama di Korea, EXO. Dia memang tidak pernah mengikuti EXO sampai keluar-masuk Korea, tp setiap apapun event yang dimana EXO hadir didalamnya –Korean Only– , maka ia akan selalu ada disana untuk mengambil gambar Luhan dan membagikannya ke jejaring sosial untuk memuaskan hati fans-fans EXO yang tidak bisa melihat langsung idolanya. Cukup melelahkan memang.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh! Setidaknya sebagai wanita berusia matang pergilah berkencan dengan seorang pria dan berhenti mengejar pria-pria ini yang hanya mampu bertempel pada dinding-dinding kamarmu." Ujar gadis 20 tahun itu yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar Minseok dan mulai geram melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Heol, apa seorang namja yang aku temui bisa menyamai kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Luhanku? Kurasa tidak." Dia menjawab seadanya dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis –lebih tepatnya adiknya, Jongdae– terperanga mendengar jawaban tak masuk akalnya.

.

.

.

"Itu diaaaaa aaaaah~~!"

Jepret!

Jepret!

"Luhann!"

"Luhan!"

"Lihat aku!"

"Xiumin!"

"Sehun!"

"Aaaw! XiuHan moment!"

Jepret!

Jepret!

"Tolong berikan mereka jalan, nona. Kau sangat mengganggu!" Ujar seorang security yang mulai kewalahan.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya aku mendapatkan banyak gambar Luhan yang cute dengan ekspresi mengantuknya. Aaaaah~ sangat menggemaskan." gumam Minseok yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi tunggu di bandara sambil mengirimkan preview Luhan pada jejaring sosial.

Ia tersenyum membaca komentar-komentar dari fans Luhan sambil mengemas barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan untuk segera menuju rumah dan dengan senyum tak sabar untuk memberikan gambar High Quality pada fans Luhan, itu pasti gambar-gambar yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka.

Saat berada dalam bis, ia terus menatap layar handphone nya dan sesekali tersenyum manis karena banyaknya komentar yang masuk. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, ia menghela nafas. _'Mau apa dia menelfonku jam segini', _pikirnya.

Ini tidak biasanya Lu Han menelfon, karena lelaki –yang namanya benar-benar sama dan juga berasal dari Negara yang sama dengan idolanya– itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia hanya satu jurusan dengan lelaki yang selalu mengaku duplikat Luhan itu.

Minseok menghela nafas dan mengangkat telfon, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelfonku dimalam hari seperti ini?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Sungguh aku mengganggumu, Minseok?" tanyanya penasaran.

'_Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas dan tidak terlihat bernada kesal hingga ia harus bertanya dua kali?'_, batin minseok. "Lumayan, kau mengganggu acaraku yang sedang menatap idolaku." Ujarnya ngasal.

"Ah~ Luhan. Apa Luhanmu kembali ke Korea hari ini? Apa kau mendapatkan gambarnya dengan baik? Aku ingin lihat, besok kau harus memperlihatkannya padaku." Lu Han panjang lebar dan tertawa kecil.

"Apakah kau termasuk fans Luhan hingga kau ingin melihatnya? Sudahlah, apa yang membuatmu menelfonku?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada agak kesal kali ini.

"Sepertinya iya, atau juga tidak. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Besok ada ujian praktek dikampus. Jadi kuingatkan kau untuk datang tepat waktu, jangan hanya mengurus idolamu. Kuliah juga penting buat hidupmu bukan?" Lu Han sedikit berceramah.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku sering diusir dosen karena selalu telat masuk, kupikir aku harus mengubah kebiasaan itu." Minseok menghembuskan nafas merasa bersalah. "Baiklah terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." Sambil turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak masalah." Lu Han menutup telfon sedangkan Minseok menatap layar handphonenya mulai heran. Tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Lu Han, lelaki 25 tahun yang sedang menjalankan kuliahnya. Ia berperawakan ramping dengan tinggi standar dan wajah menawan, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang China umumnya. Lu Han memiliki mata yang indah, dan bersinar. Rambut kecoklatan dan kulit yang tak kalah mulusnya dari seorang wanita.

Lu Han adalah pria yang ceria dan suka berteman dengan banyak orang, tapi saat ini Lu Han sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang aneh. Wanita yang suka bolos dari jam kuliah dan selalu telat datang hanya karena mengejar idolanya, wanita mungil dengan wajah cute itu selalu jadi bulan-bulanan dosen. Selalu mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata dan selalu tertidur saat jam kuliah.

Lu Han ingin menyadari wanita itu, tapi saat ini ia belum bisa melakukannya apapun karena Minseok gadis yang agak susah didekati. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki teman dekat di kampus, kemana-mana selalu sendiri dan tersenyum memandangi handphone ataupun laptopnya. Hah~ sungguh wanita yang aneh.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Minseok, tapi sungguh ia benar-benar menyayangi Minseok dan ingin membuat gadis lucu itu berhenti untuk melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang sasaeng.

.

.

Kali ini Minseok datang tepat waktu, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin kegiatan fangirlnya disalahkan karena seringnya ia datang telat atau bolos.

Ia duduk paling belakang dan kemudian mematikan jaringan internet atau wifi di handphone nya agar bisa fokus pada perkuliahannya. Tak sadar bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, yah~ Luhan.

.

Praktek sudah selesai dan Minseok ingin pergi menuju kantin sampai langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu. Lu Han terus memperhatikan Minseok dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan dekat, hingga ia melihat gadis itu berbalik dan sedikit berlari, _'sepertinya ia akan bolos lagi'_ gumam Lu Han.

Lu Han mengikutinya hingga halte bis, dan juga masuk kedalam bis yang sama dengannya. Minseok tidak menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dan ia malah terus menatapi layar ponsel dengan cemas.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, Minseok akhirnya sampai dibandara dan melirik jam tangannya _'masih jam setengah 3, aku selamat'_ batinnya.

Beberapa fansite lainnya mengerumuni jalan yang akan dilewati member EXO, begitupun dengan Minseok yang sudah siap dengan kamera besarnya dan berdiri diatas kursi plastic agar bisa mengambil gambar dengan lebih bagus.

Tak lama, datanglah segerombolan lelaki dengan fashion airport mereka yang membuat para gadis histeris dan terus membidikkan kamera kearah member yang mereka idolakan.

Minseok terus saja membidikkan kameranya pada sang idola, Luhan. Sambil sesekali tersenyum pada hasilnya. Dan karena sanking ramai dan sesaknya berada dikerumunan para fansite lainnya, Minseok yang bertubuh kecil tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya saat senggolan-senggolan yang mengenainya. Hingga akhirnya…

BRAK!

Ia hampir terjatuh kalau bukan karena seseorang menyelamatkannya dengan menangkapnya pada pelukannya. Lu Han terduduk menangkap Minseok, sedangkan Minseok berada dalam pelukan Lu Han dan kepalanya berada pada dada bidang Luhan. _'Lega….' _Batinnya. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keatas.

"Lu Han?" Pekiknya sambil membulatkan matanya lucu seperti kucing.

Lu Han tersenyum manis pada Minseok yang sedikit kaget, lalu memegang kedua lengan Minseok dan berdiri bersamaan. "Kau hampir saja terluka dan sudah meninggalkan kuliahmu hanya karena hal bodoh ini." gumam Lu Han dengan nada datar.

"Ak.. Aku… Hmm, terimakasih sudah menolongku." Minseok bingung dan tak bisa menjawab pernyataan Luhan.

"Tak masalah." jawab Lu Han singkat.

"Tapi, mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini? Terlalu berisik dan membuatku pusing." Lu Han meminta.

"Baiklah, mari kita ketaman bandara ini." Minseok menarik pergelangan tangan Lu Han, dan melupakan idolanya yang sudah masuk kedalam gedung.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada ditaman dan berjalan pelan, Lu Han melihat Minseok keberatan dengan barang-barang yang ia bawa. "Sini aku yang bawa." pinta Lu Han.

"Ehm?..." Minseok awalnya bingung, tapi karena itu memang berat dan ia mulai letih mmbawanya, jadi ia memberikannya.

"Apa isi tasmu ini? Kenapa begitu berat? Pantas saja tubuhmu kecil." ejek Lu Han dan matanya tetap lurus kedepan.

"Ha? Itu hanya perlengkapanku untuk menjadi fansite master."

"Kau benar-benar fansite master yang luar biasa." Puji Lu Han sedikit menyindir.

"Benarkah? Hahaha." Terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bercerita, "Aku rasa perkataan Jongdae benar, aku harus mencari seorang pacar agar aku bisa membuatku melepaskan tempelan gambar-gambar Luhan yang berada dikamarku. Aku harus berhenti bermain-main kali ini." Minseok menghela nafas dan mulai serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku pikir itu pilihan yang bijak, karena bagaimanapun idolamu bukanlah seseorang yang kau kejar dan kau bisa mendapatkannya. Itu impian yang terlalu menyeramkan." Lu Han menanggapi.

Minseok hanya menghela nafas.

Lalu mereka duduk dikursi taman dibawah pohon besar yang meneduhkan mereka dari sinar matahari sore. Hening. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari keduanya. Hingga Minseok sedikit menoleh kearah Lu Han yang sedang menatap ke atas. _'Tampan'_ gumannya.

Kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki disebelahnya ini begitu tampan, dengan bibir yang kecil dan lucu, mata yang berbinar, kulit yang putih mulus, bahkan ketampanannya sama dengan idola yang selama ini Minseok kejar-kejar. Minseok terus memperhatikan Lu Han, semakin ia memperhatikan Lu Han. Dadanya semakin sesak dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dan kemudian menunduk malu. _'Apa ia mulai menyukai teman sekelasnya ini?'_ batinnya lagi.

Lu Han sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan Minseok, tapi ia tidak berani menoleh karena takut mengganggu gadis bertubuh kecil dengan mata yang bulat dan pipinya yang chubby itu. Ia terus berpura-pura mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, hingga ia sadar Minseok sudah menunduk tak menatapnya lagi.

Kemudian ia balik menatap Minseok yang menunduk. Menggenggam tangan Minseok yang berada dipaha Minseok sendiri. Minseok yang tangannya digenggam sedikit kaget tapi tetap tak berani menatap Lu Han, karena pipi chubby-nya kini sudah merona seperti tomat.

Lu Han memulai pembicaraan, "Tanganmu mungil sekali, semua yang ada padamu begitu mungil. Kau gadis yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa menjadi seseorang yang menggilai seorang idol, padahal mungkin kau juga digilai oleh orang lain, Minseok-ah."

Minseok mulai memberanikan diri mendongakkan wajahnya keatas mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Lu Han, teman sekelasnya. Wajahnya merona. Luhan menatapnya lekat. Dan tak sadar bibir Lu Han sudah mendarat indah pada bibir mungil Minseok, hanya menempel dengan lumayan lama.

Minseok hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, lelaki yang namanya sama dengan sang idolanya mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya selama 25 tahun. Oh sungguh, selama 25 tahun kemanakah Minseok hingga baru hari ini ia menerima Ciuman pertamanya?

Lu Han perlahan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, menatap Minseok yang begitu dekat dengannya dan kemudian berkata "Aku ingin membuatmu menghapus semua tentang Luhanmu, dan hanya mengingat tentangku." Lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Minseok yang masih tetap membulatkan matanya.

TBC...?

**_Please don't judge me._**

**_Ini ff pertamaku, dibutuhkan reviewsnya yaaa^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bye Fangirl (Chap 2)**

**Cast:**

**XiuHan/LuMin**

**Minseok**

**Lu Han: Pelajar Kuliah**

**Luhan****: Idol (EXO Member)**

**EXO**

**GS!Minseok**

**Warn! Typo! Boring Plot!**

**Don't Copy Please!**

**Karena banyak yang bingung dengan kesamaan nama karakter Cast-nya. Aku kasih kemudahan buat readers, jadi untuk castnya ****Luhan**** Idol (EXO Member) namanya aku kasih **_**underline**_** yaah^^**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous: Lu Han perlahan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, menatap Minseok yang begitu dekat dengannya dan kemudian berkata "Aku ingin membuatmu menghapus semua tentang Luhanmu, dan hanya mengingat tentangku." Lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Minseok yang masih tetap membulatkan matanya._

* * *

"Kenapa kau––?" sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Lu Han sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lu Han, dan menunduk memegang ujung kaos longgar yang ia kenakan hari ini. "Apa ada yang salah padamu Lu Han? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja––" menatap Lu Han sekilas lalu kembali menunduk, "Uhm….. Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Banyak yang menunggu _update_-anku hari ini. Terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku." Minseok menatap Lu Han sekilas sambil tersenyum tulus. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dan sedikit berlari menjauh meninggalkan Lu Han duduk sendirian.

Lu Han yang melihat tingkah Minseok seperti sedang menghindari dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas. _'Apa aku terlalu cepat melakukannya?_' batinnya. Memang, Lu Han menahan rasanya sudah sejak lebih dari 1 tahun. Awalnya ia merasa bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa kasian kepada teman satu kelasnya yang selalu bermasalah dengan para dosen. Tapi lama kelamaan, rasa itu terus tumbuh dan membuat Lu Han kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk terus mengawasi gadis perawakan mungil itu.

Dan tentu saja, menjadi sasaeng Minseok bukanlah hal yang pertama kali Lu Han rasakan seperti hari ini, sebelumnya ia pernah mengikuti Minseok –ntah acara apa ia sendiri tidak tahu– dengan kerumunan yang sangat ramai oleh gadis-gadis yang histeris.

**Flashback ON:**

"Kriseu!"

"D.O-yaaa"

"EXO Saranghae"

Jepret!

Jepret!

Lu Han benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan aktivitas Minseok yang sangat berisik seperti ini. _'Bagaimana bisa gadis mungil dengan wajah yang tidaklah bisa dibilang biasa saja itu mengejar-mengejar idola yang bahkan meliriknya sedikitpun tidak'_, pikirnya. Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya mencari dimana Minseok duduk untuk memastikan gadis itu dalam pengawasannya.

Lu Han duduk dengan bosan sambil menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak mendengar teriakan dari sisi kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang -walaupun teriak-teriakan mereka masih terdengar sangat jelas-. Dengan mata yang terus mengawasi Minseok yang selalu tersenyum dan terkadang meneriakan namanya. –Ups, oke teriakan itu memang namanya. Tapi tujuan Minseok bukan untuknya. Poor you, Lu Han–.

'_Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah tau ada malaikat cantik yang terus mengambil gambarnya,'_ batin Lu Han.

Sepertinya Lu Han mulai cemburu pada idola gadis yang terus ia perhatikan itu.

.

.

Setelah 3jam berada dalam sesakkan yang amat padat pada gedung dan membuat pinggangnya sakit, akhirnya Lu Han berhasil keluar dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia melihat Minseok langsung duduk pada kursi halte bis ditepi jalan, menunggu bis yang menuju rumahnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel –yang sudah terdapat gambar preview Luhanyang ia foto ulang dari kameranya–. Sesekali Minseok tersenyum manis menatap ponsel pink imut yang sedang digenggamnya.

Ketika bis yang ditunggu datang Minseok berlari kecil dan masuk kedalam bis dengan Lu Han pun ikut berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Karena saat itu penumpang bis sangat padat akibat konser yang diadakan, Minseok yang tidak kebagian kursi terpaksa berdiri dengan sesak-sesakan didalam bis tanpa menyadari, bahwa Lu Han benar-benar berada tepat dibelakangnya. Bener-benar dekat, seperti Minseok sedang bersandar pada dada Lu Han sanking padatnya bis yang mereka naiki.

Lu Han yang sangat menyadari Minseok berada tepat didepannya tersenyum canggung, dengan tanpa sengaja menghirup aroma rambut Minseok yang ubun-ubunnya berada tepat di hidung Lu Han, ia seperti terhipnotis oleh aroma manis pada rambut Minseok.

Mereka terus terjebak dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa Minseok sama sekali menyadarinya, dan kejadian ini tentu saja membuat lelaki perawakan kurus itu semakin ingin selalu dekat dengan Minseok, si gadis mungil.

**Flashback OFF.**

Sejak saat itu Lu Han terus mengikuti Minseok dengan segala aktivitas anehnya, Lu Han menjadi sasaeng Minseok sudah selama 1 tahun tanpa disadari oleh Minseok.

Hingga hari ini Lu Han menjadi penyelamat Minseok dan juga membuat Minseok sedikit canggung padanya karena ciuman dadakan yang ia berikan. Ia benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana jika Minseok membencinya setelah ini? Ntahlah, semoga saja Minseok menjadi amnesia besok pikirnya.

.

.

Minseok sedang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan kameranya malam ini, ia terlihat sangat serius dengan hobinya sebagai seorang fangirl. Memperbaharui website fansitenya, mengupload Picture HQ Luhan dan membagikannya pada jejaring sosial.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan kejadian sore ini, kejadian yang cukup membuatnya kaget. Hingga ia harus melarikan diri dari Lu Han karena ciuman pertamanya yang sudah direbut seenaknya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tertempel senyum indah Luhan, sang idola tersayangnya. Ia sengaja menaruh gambar Luhan pada langit-langitnya agar ia bisa melihat Luhan-nya sebelum tidur. Sungguh Minseok yang benar-benar fanatik.

"Mengapa Lu Han menciumku? Dan apa maksud dari kata-katanya?" Minseok bergumam sendiri sambil menatap langit-langitnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang telah Lu Han lakukan padanya hari ini, bisa dibilang mereka tidaklah dekat bahkan tidak bisa dibilang berteman walau sudah selama 5 tahun berkuliah dalam kelas yang sama.

"Luhan-aaah, mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" Lagi-lagi Minseok bergumam sendiri sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang berada dilangit-langit kamarnya.

Hingga terdengar suara hempasan pintu yang lumayan keras,

BRAK!

"Eonni, berhentilah berbicara pada gambar!" Jongdae berteriak dengan membuka kasar pintu kamar Minseok. "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Eomma dan Appa, dan meminta mereka membawamu kembali ke Gyunggi jika kau terus seperti ini" Jongdae berteriak kesal pada kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Minseok dan Jongdae adalah kakak beradik yang hanya tinggal berdua di Seoul, ayah dan ibu mereka mengurusi usaha keluarga yang berada di tanah kelahiran mereka sendiri – Gyunggi-do–. Itulah mengapa Minseok benar-benar bebas berada di Seoul dengan hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya –Jongdae– yang baru saja memulai kuliahnya di Seoul sejak 6 bulan lalu.

Tapi sayang, Jongdae tidak pernah menyukai aktivitas Minseok sebagai fangirl. Karena Jongdae pikir kakaknya benar-benar menjadi tidak normal dengan aktivitasnya sebagai fans fanatik seperti itu. Dan bahkan selama 6 bulan ia berada di Seoul, kakaknya tidak pernah membawa teman atau pacarnya ke apartemen mereka.

"Eonni, tidak bisakah kau menjadi wanita normal? Aku tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu selama 5 tahun ini di Seoul, tanpa teman bahkan seorang pacar? Ayolah eonni, kau sudah 25 tahun dan pasangan adalah yang paling kau butuhkan saat ini." Jongdae bicara panjang lebar sambil berjalan memasuki kamar kakak yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Minseok hanya diam tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jongdae dengan tatapan datar –masih dalam pose terlentang–.

Jongdae selalu mengingatkan Minseok untuk mencari seorang pacar, dan terus menyuruhnya untuk membuang semua poster-poster yang Minseok tempeli di seluruh sela-sela kamarnya.

"Eonni, apa kau ingin terus seperti ini hingga hari tuamu?" Jongdae duduk diujung ranjang Minseok dan menatap Minseok lekat. Menunggu jawaban Minseok penuh harap.

Minseok mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Jongdae.

"Jongdae-yaa.." panggilnya pelan.

"Hmmm eonni?" Jongdae mendongak.

"Aku mendapat ciuman pertamaku hari ini." Minseok menunduk malu.

"Benarkah?" Jongdae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Eonni ceritakan padaku bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Jongdae benar-benar semangat ingin mendengar cerita Minseok malam ini.

Minseok menceritakan kejadian sore itu pada Jongdae dan mereka berdua larut dalam cerita tersebut hingga keduanya berakhir tertidur bersama dikamar Minseok.

.

.

.

Kali ini Minseok datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia bertekad untuk sedikit mengubah dirinya menjadi mahasiswa yang –setidaknya– patut lulus untuk tahun ini. Tapi ada yang aneh hari ini, karena tidak biasanya kelas sepi di jam yang hampir sebentar lagi masuk jadwal perkuliahan.

"Minseok-aaah~", seorang memanggilnya saat ia hendak duduk menunggu teman-teman lainnya.

"Ah, Junmyeoni~ ada apa?" Tanya minseok.

Junmyeon, gadis berwajah angel ini juga teman sekelas Minseok. Yah, _just classmate and not too close_. Alasannya jelas, karena Minseok terlalu sibuk dengan dunia per-fansite-an-nya dan tidak memiliki teman dekat di kampus.

"Apa kau tau? Hari ini kelas kita memiliki jadwal akhir untuk mengunjungi perusahaan entertainment sebelum ujian panjang melelahkan yang sudah didepan mata," ucap Junmyeon semangat dengan akhiran kata yang sedikit kecewa, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku, kau, Lu Han, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing berada dalam kelompok yang sama."

"Benarkah? Ah aku gak tau, pantesan kelas gak seperti biasanya, sepi. Padahal sebentar lagi kan jadwal kuliah mau mulai. Ngomong-ngomong perusahaan mana yang akan kita kunjungi, Myeonie? Dan, maaf? Apa aku satu kelompok dengan Lu Han juga?" Minseok memberi Junmyeon bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dan ayolah, apa ia harus bertemu Lu Han hari ini sejak kejadian sore kemarin yang membuatnya lumayan syok.

"Hehehe, ya begitulah. Kita dapat bagian untuk mengunjungi salah satu pembuatan MV boygroup SM Entertainment, Min. Dan yap, kau dan aku satu kelompok dengan Lu Han" Junmyeon menjawab seadanya.

"Apa? Pembuatan MV Boygroup SM Entertainment?" Minseok rasa kakinya mulai lemas dan ia ingin pingsan begitu mendengar kata SM Entertainment.

Jelas saja, bagaimana ia bisa _calm down_ dengan status dirinya sebagai fansite master seorang Luhan. Idol yang bernaung di bawah agensi terbesar, SM Entertainment.

Minseok sudah diujung masa kuliahnya saat ini dan ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan _Audio Engineering Techniques & Technology_, jadi jelas dia pasti akan berurusan dengan yang namanya perusahaan rekaman atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya nasib Minseok benar-benar sangat beruntung.

Dan hal yang membuat Minseok benar-benar ingin memekik keras adalah, Minseok dan kelompoknya akan melihat bagaimana proses pembuatan MV dan lagi–– pembuatan MV untuk comeback boygroup EXO. Mari kita perjelas, COME-BACK-EXO.

Oh sungguh, Minseok tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa bernafas nanti saat melihat Luhan-nya berada tepat didepannya.

Walaupun SM Entertainment memberikan syarat 'Dilarang mengambil gambar atau menyapa mereka saat di lokasi'. Itu tidak masalah sama sekali untuk Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, ayo ikuti aku untuk menemui yang lainnya karena kita akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi." Perkataan Junmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

"Oh baiklah Myeonie." ucap Minseok tersenyum dan mengikuti Junmyeon dari belakang.

.

.

Minseok dan Junmyeon mulai mendekati teman satu kelompok mereka yang saat ini sedang berada diparkiran menunggu Junmyeon yang tengah menjemput Minseok.

Minseok melihat Lu Han sedang asik berbicara dengan Yixing dan Jongin, sedang gadis bermata bulat Kyungsoo sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk di kursi pinggiran parkir.

"Hei semuanya–, aku sudah membawa Minseok bersamaku." Junmyeon sedikit berteriak membuat keempat orang itu menoleh bersamaan padanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menghampiri Minseok dan Junmyeon, "Akhirnya kalian datang, aku bosan banget sendirian disini karena mereka sama sekali gak nganggap aku ada. Huf" kesal Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo, lalu ia menatap ketiga lelaki yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi –kecuali Lu Han–. Yah Lu Han tersenyum dengan manisnya melihat Junmyeon membawa seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya udah ngumpul. Gimana kalo kita langsung berangkat aja? Tapi sorry, kaya'nya harus ada yang naik motor karna mobil aku gak cukup untuk kita berenam."

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain.

Lalu Lu Han menjawab, "Baiklah, kebetulan hari ini aku bawa motor."

"Oke, kamu yang pake motor ya, Lu? Apa sendirian aja gak apa-apa? Atau perlu teman? Karena lokasinya lumayan jauh nih." Junmyeon bertanya sedikit khawatir.

"Kaya'nya aku perlu temen deh, aku takut ngantuk ntar dijalan kalo bawa motor sendirian jauh-jauh". Lu Han menjawab dengan sedikit melirik kearah Minseok yang berdiri dibalik punggung Junmyeon sambil menunduk.

"Ada yang mau nemenin Lu Han naik motor?" Junmyeon melirik satu-persatu diantara mereka.

"Boleh aku saran? Atau sedikit meminta?" Lu Han menyela.

"Yap, silahkan. Apa itu?"

"Aku rasa Jongin harus menyetir mobil dan tentu saja Jongin perlu teman bicara selama perjalanan. Sudah pasti itu Yixingkan. Dan Kyungsoo, bukankah kau tidak bisa naik motor?" Lu Han bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan keras dari Kyungsoo yang berada didepan Junmyeon.

"Dan itu berarti–", Junmyeon memggantungkan ucapannya.

Serentak semua mata beralih menatap Minseok –dengan Lu Han yang tersenyum penuh arti–.

'Oh no––' batin Minseok.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

_Gimana, gimana? ffnya ngebosenin yaah?_

_Lanjut atau end nih?_

_Aku agak telat ngelanjutinnya karena rumor EXO yang beredar akhi-akhir ini, beneran rasanya separuh hatiku hilang sejak Kris dikabarkan ninggalin EXO._

_Hah, semoga SM cepat-cepat konfirmasi deh ya.._

_Makasih buat yang udah reviews.._

_Jangan lupa buat reviews lagi ya.._

_Please don't judge me^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bye Fangirl (Chap 3)**

**Cast:**

**XiuHan/LuMin**

**Minseok**

**Lu Han: Pelajar Kuliah**

**Luhan****: Idol (EXO Member)**

**EXO**

**GS!Minseok**

**Warn! Typo! GS!**

**Don't Copy Please!**

* * *

_"Aku rasa Jongin harus menyetir mobil dan tentu saja Jongin perlu teman bicara selama perjalanan. Sudah pasti itu Yixingkan. Dan Kyungsoo, bukankah kau tidak bisa naik motor?" Lu Han bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan keras dari Kyungsoo yang berada didepan Junmyeon._

_"Dan itu berarti–", Junmyeon memggantungkan ucapannya._

_Serentak semua mata beralih menatap Minseok –dengan Lu Han yang tersenyum penuh arti–._

_'Oh no––' batin Minseok._

* * *

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas saat berjalan mengikuti Lu Han menuju motor pemuda itu. Minseok tidak mampu berkata-kata saat semua teman satu kelompoknya menunjuk Minseok sebagai orang yang akan menemani Lu Han mengendarai motor. _Toh_ dia juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi satu kelompok dengan Lu Han.

Walaupun ini juga sebuah keuntungan karena ia bisa melihat Luhannya lebih dekat lagi.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Minseok?" pertanyaan Lu Han membuat Minseok sedikit tersentak.

Lu Han sudah mengeluarkan motornya dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Ah, iya." Minseok menjawab canggung sambil berjalan mendekati Lu Han yang sudah menaiki motornya.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Minseok tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap punggung Lu Han dengan jaket kulit coklat yang menambah aksen _manly_ pada tubuh kurus tersebut. Dengan sesekali –akibat bantuan angin–, Minseok bisa merasakan bau khas pada tubuh Lu Han.

Sementara Lu Han tersenyum dengan bahagianya dibalik helm berkaca gelap yang ia pakai, dengan sesekali melirik Minseok dari pantulan kaca spion motornya.

Wajah Minseok yang cantik dengan pipi yang temben menggemaskan. Lu Han sangat menyukai itu.

_**-Flashback ON-**_

Lu Han tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Masih memikirkan momen sore itu bersama gadis bertubuh mungil, Minseok.

'_Kring-kring'_

'_Kring-kring'_

Lu Han tersentak dalam lamunannya dan meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh darinya. _'Jongin'_ gumamnya.

"Ya, Lu Han! Mengapa kau bolos di pertengahan jam? Pergi kemana kau?" suara jongin terlalu nyaring ditelinga Lu Han.

"Aah~ aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, ada apa?" Lu Han beralasan.

"Urusan? Itu pasti urusan yang sangat terdesak. Benar bukan?" Jongin menebak.

"Ya begitulah, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menelfonku?" Lu Han mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu kalo hari ini ada pembagian kelompok untuk praktek terakhir kita. Dan tenang saja kau sudah kudaftarkan dalam kelompokku dan Junmyeon". Jongin menjelaskan.

"Oke terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Minseok juga sudah mendapatkan kelompok?"

"Mengapa kau mengurusinya? Tentu saja belum, siapa yang mau merekrutnya, jika kedatangannya saja sangat jarang." Jongin berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kau masukkannya kedalam kelompok?"

"Ya! Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan datang terlambat setiap hari, bagaimana bis–" Jongin menghentikan perkataannya. "Tunggu, apa kau menyukainya Lu?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan menebak dengan asal.

"Hahaha apa itu terlihat jelas?" Lu Han balik bertanya.

"_Daebak_! Aku tidak pernah menyangka. Kau berhutang cerita padaku besok." Pinta Jongin.

"Baik, berjanjilah padaku kau akan memasukkan Minseok dalam kelompok." Lu Han memaksa.

"Jika ia tidak datang telat maka aku akan memasukkannya. Dah~"

"Tap–"

–_Tut, tut, tut–_

_**-Flashback OFF-**_

.

.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka berada diperjalanan. Hening. Itulah yang terjadi antara Lu Han dan Minseok saat ini, sampai Lu Han menyadari sebuah kepala mulai menyandar di bahunya. Ia menoleh kearah kaca spion untuk memastikan.

Minseok, gadis itu tengah _teroyong-oyong_ diatas motor karena rasa kantuknya.

Dengan rasa khawatir Lu Han bertanya, "Apa kau ngantuk, Min?".

"Eoh?" Minseok mengerang mengangkat kepalanya sambil membuka matanya berat. "Sedikit, Lu." Jawabnya singkat.

Spontan saja Lu Han langsung memberhentikan motornya di sebuah cafe terdekat, mengambil tempat yang berada disisi dinding kaca transparan agar bisa leluasa menatap pada luar ruangan dengan pemandangan cuaca yang cerah.

Lu Han memperhatikan Minseok dari tempat ia memesan _coffee_, sejak kejadian sore itu ia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan hati Minseok dan membuatgadis mungil itu berhenti dari segala aktivitas gilanya.

Lu Han kembali dari memesan minumannya, ia memesan dua cangkir_ coffee_ dengan _full cream_. Kuulangi, _'full cream'._ Lu Han meletakkan satu cangkir dalam genggamannya dihadapan Minseok.

Minseok yang tengah melamun tentang pemuda yang berada dihadapannya saat ini sedikit tersentak akibat gerakkan tangan Lu Han, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa semua menjadi kebetulan sejak tragedinya bersama Lu Han dibandara.

'_Apa Lu Han menyukaiku?' _itulah pertanyaan Minseok saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingin meminum kopimu?" Lagi-lagi perkataan Lu Han membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

"Ha? Ah, ya" dengan cepat Minseok meminum kopi yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Membuat sisa-sisa cream dari kopi tersebut menempel dibibirnya.

Lu Han terkikik geli melihat tingkah Minseok, "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dibibirmu."

Belum sempat Minseok merespon perkataan Lu Han, dengan cepat Lu Han mendongakkan badannya untuk menyeka cream yang berada di bibir lucu Minseok dengan jempol tangannya.

Mematung, itulah yang Minseok lakukan saat ini. _'Apalagi kali ini? Lu Han seperti member sinyal padaku.' _Gumamnya dalam hati.

Lu Han kembali duduk di posisinya dan tersenyum manis pada –patung– Minseok. "Nah, sudah bersih," gumamnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan meminum kopinya.

Minseok menyadari pipinya menjadi hangat, dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga surai panjang milik gadis itu menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Lu Han melirik Minseok dan tersenyum sambil menggenggam kopi yang akan ia seruput, _'Kau sangat manis, Kim Minseok' _gumam Lu Han, sangat pelan.

"Cepat habiskan kopimu, kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Lu Han yang sibuk menikmati kopi tanpa melihat kearah Minseok.

.

.

10.41 AM.

Minseok dan Lu Han sudah sampai pada lokasi pembuatan MV BoyGroup yang sedang naik daun itu. Minseok terlihat tak sabaran untuk segera menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Apa mereka juga sudah sampai, Lu?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Siapa? Junmyeon dan yang lainnya? Mereka sudah didalam menunggu kita sejak tadi." Lu Han menjawab dengan santai.

Minseok sontak mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Lu Han dengan mengedip-nngedipkan matanya lucu. Jawaban Lu Han bukan jawaban yang ingin Minseok dengar.

"Kenapa?" Lu Han bingung dengan ekspresi Minseok saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Ah, gak apa-apa. " Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya saat beradu tatapan dengan Lu Han.

"Ayo masuk." Lu Han menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok dengan lembut.

Lu Han dan Minseok sudah sampai didalam gedung pembuatan MV, para staf sibuk berlalu lalang menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Terlihat Junmyeon, Jongin, Yixing and Kyungsoo sudah disibukan dengan pengarahan dari sang produser dan beberapa tim yang berkumpul. Hingga Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya menyadari kedatangan Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Ayo kesini!" Teriak Jongin sambil mengayuhkan tangannya memanggil.

Lu Han dan Minseok sedikit berlari untuk menuju teman-teman kelompoknya.

"Kalian berdua telat 12 menit" ujar Junmyeon bernada kesal sambil mengarahkan matanya tajam pada tangan yang sedang bertautan itu.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi kami minum kopi dulu biar gak ngantuk dijalan hehe." Lu Han membela diri sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Minseok yang tau arah mata Junmyeon langsung menyapu lembut tangan Lu Han yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Lu Han menatap Minseok bingung, tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Junmyeon sebelumnya.

.

Semua keperluan sudah disiapkan untuk pembuatan MV, tapi Minseok tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari pemeran utama untuk pekerjaan ini. Ya, Luhan dan 11 member lainnya.

Minseok terus memutar-mutar kepalanya untuk memastikan apa benar mereka menang belum ada disini. Dan saat itu tiba-tiba saja seorang staff yang berada tak jauh darinya memanggil,

"Hey, gadis." Lelaki paruh baya itu melambai saat Minseok menoleh padanya, "Iya, kau nona." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Minseok.

Tanpa menjawab Minseok langsung berjalan kearah staff tersebut, "Ada apa, Pak?" Minseok menjawab dengan lembut.

"Bisa kau membantuku menyusun kursi-kursi ini disini? Karena mereka akan melakukan interview sebelum pembuatan MV." Kata staff itu dengan sopan.

"Ah, baiklah." Minseok menjawab dengan mulut menganga tanda mengerti.

.

Setelah menyusun hanya enam kursi untuk interview –karena sebagian dari mereka akan berdiri–, Minseok dikagetkan dengan suara tawa yang menggema di ruangan. Sontak ia melirik kearah pintu dan disana ada 12 pemuda tampan dengan pakaian santai dan –ugh– terlihat seperti cahaya terang yang entah datang darimana.

Minseok mengedipkan matanya berkali- kali, tak percaya bisa melihat mereka dari dekat seperti ini. Jiwa fangirl-nya memuncak, dia melihat sang pujaan hati sedang asik mengobrol dan tertawa lepas dengan Xiumin, teman dekatnya sesama member.

Setelah beberapa member masuk keruang make up, Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin masih dengan asiknya mengobrol tak jauh dari Minseok. Membuat Minseok benar-benar tak bisa berkutik dari kursi yang baru selesai ia susun.

"Ya! Garis tertua, gantilah baju kalian segera." Panggil Sehun yang baru keluar dari ruangan make up.

"Ya! Maknae, kau harus berbicara lebih sopan ketika memanggil para hyungmu." Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun dan menjitak kepalanya. Terlihat Xiumin, Kris dan Luhan tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar Minseok ikut tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan para idola itu.

.

Tapi sepertinya semua gerak-gerik Minseok selalu diawasi oleh seorang Lu Han –yah, Lu Han teman satu kelasnya–, Lu Han terus memperhatikan Minseok, ia mulai merasa menyesal karena sudah membawa gadis perawakan mungil itu kesini.

Lu Han berjalan mendekati Minseok dan menarik tangan mungil gadis tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan didepan para kameramen, sutradara bahkan produser, apa kau akan menjadi gadis yang direbutkan oleh pemuda-pemuda itu." Lu Han melirik segerombolan member EXO yang sedang sibuk merapikan bajunya.

Minseok baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia berdiri terlalu lama dengan wajah yang aneh ala fangirl di depan para staff, teman satu kelompok bahkan sutradara dan produser. Ia benar-benar memalukan.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Pembuatan MV berjalan dengan baik. Lu Han, Minseok dan anggota kelompok lainnya benar-benar sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana proses pembuatan MV itu sendiri, memperhatikan para sutradara, produser dan staff yang sibuk mengatur segalanya.

Banyak pelajaran yang mereka dapat dari sini, bahkan setiap anggota kelompok menulis di_ note_ mereka masing-masing agar tidak kehilangan apa yang mereka pelajari.

"Ini tugas akhir kita, mari bekerja keras." Ucap Yixing dengan semangat.

Mereka-pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00PM. Semua staff sedang berkemas-kemas, dan lagi-lagi Minseok melihat 12 pemuda itu keluar bersamaan dari ruangan ganti. Keduabelas pemuda itu berjejer dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil berkata, "Terimakasih untuk kerasnya semua." dengan wajah yang sedikit kecapean namun senyum –yang selalu– sangat indah.

'Lucunya,' gumam Minseok.

Minseok kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan, yang –dengan rambut kuncir kudanya– berjalan keluar ruangan lokasi pembuatan MV dan berdampingan dengan Xiumin sambil mengobrol asik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang, Min." Lu Han menepuk pundak Minseok saat gadis itu tengah memerhatikan Luhannya, membuat yang ditepuk sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, ya." Minseok mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Apa kau senang melihat Luhan-mu hari ini?" Lu Han bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit intens.

"Ehm" Minseok mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Luhanmu?" Lu Han kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ehm" lagi-lagi Minseok menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Apa kau tidak mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam dan membagikannya pada jejaring sosial?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk itu, Lu. Aku bukan seoang fangirl saat ini, tapi seorang mahasiswa yang sedang mencari ilmu." Jawab Minseok tegas.

"Waah~ Kau sudah mulai memikirkan perkuliahanmu sekarang." Lu Han takjub.

"Yah, begitulah." Minseok tersenyum manis pada Lu Han.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang." Ajak Lu Han berlalu meninggalkan Minseok. Lu Han tersenyum.

Minseok menatap punggung Lu Han, tiba-tiba saja perkataan Lu Han terngiang di telinganya, _'Aku ingin membuatmu menghapus semua tentang __Luhan__mu, dan hanya mengingat tentangku'._

.

.

Lu Han, Minseok dan dan teman satu kelompoknya sedang makan malam bersama disebuah restoran menuju arah pulang, perut mereka tidak bisa diajak komproni karena aktifitas hari ini.

Lu Han dan Minseok duduk berhadapan, Lu Han sama sekali tidak memandang Minseok seperti yang ia lakukan di café tadi pagi. Lu Han hanya sibuk dengan makanan yang berada dihadapannya.

Minseok terus menatap Lu Han dan –lagi– kata-kata Lu Han saat ciuman pertamanya hari itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memerhatikan Minseok yang terus menatap Lu Han dengan intens,

"Minseok-ah, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengoyangkan badan Minseok dengan bahunya.

Lu Han yang sadar daritadi sedang diperhatikan oleh Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Minseok.

Dan saat itu Minseok sangat malu karena semua mata bertuju padanya, "Ak- Aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok." Ia menundukkan kelapanya sambil melahap kembali makanannya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, Jongin menyeringai sedangkan Yixing dan Suho kembali menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Lu Han tersenyum, _'Apa ia mulai menyukaiku?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Lu Han mengantar Minseok sampai ke apartemennya, apartemen sederhana tempat dimana Minseok dan Jongdae –adik semata wayangnya– tinggal.

Minseok turun dari motor dan membuka helm yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Ini," Minseok menyodorkan helm yang ia pakai. "Lu Han-ah, boleh aku bertanya?" Minseok memberanikan diri menatap Lu Han.

"Hem, apa itu?" Lu Han menatap Minseok.

"Lu Han-ah, apa…apa kau–" Minseok menggantung kalimatnya.

Lu Han menatap Minseok dan menunggu dengan sabar pertanyaan Minseok.

"Apa kau… menyukaiku?" Minseok malu dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya dan –lagi– ia menundukkan wajah meronanya.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hahahaha…..**

**Chapter 4 bakal jadi ending dari ff ini..**

**Hayo…**

**Apa yang bakal terjadi sama Mbak fansite master Minseok dan Kak Lu Han?**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa readersmin^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bye Fangirl (Chap 4) - Ending**

**Cast:**

**XiuHan/LuMin**

**Minseok**

**Lu Han: Pelajar Kuliah**

**Luhan****: Idol (EXO Member)**

**EXO**

**GS!Minseok**

**Warn! Typo! GS!**

**Don't Copy Please!**

* * *

"_Lu Han-ah, apa…apa kau–" Minseok menggantung kalimatnya._

_Lu Han menatap Minseok dan menunggu dengan sabar pertanyaan Minseok._

"_Apa kau… menyukaiku?" Minseok malu dengan pertanyaan itu dan –lagi– ia menundukkan wajah meronanya._

* * *

Minseok berlari tergesa-gesa menuju airport, EXO-M akan berangkat menuju LA hari ini.

Sejak EXO comeback, Minseok benar-benar disibukkan dengan aktifitas sasaengnya yang naik menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

"Hah, hah, hah…" deru nafas Minseok tak tertahan saat ia sampai pada lokasi yang akan dilewati oleh EXO-M.

'_Ini benar-benar melelahkan,'_ batinnya sambil menekuk memegang lututnya yang lemas akibat berlari.

Tak lama, ia kembali berdiri dengan normal dan memutar kepalanya, _'Dae~bak! Makin banyak aja fansite master.',_ gumam Minseok pelan tak percaya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, EXO-M turun dari mobil dan berjalan melewati para fans dan fansite. Kali ini Minseok tidak hanya mengambil gambar dari Luhan tapi juga mengambil gambar Xiumin yang berada tepat disebelah Luhan.

Saat kerumunan fans dan fansite menjadi semakin menggila, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya mengitari leher Xiumin untuk memastikan si mungil tertua itu aman bersamanya, _'How cute they are,'_ gumam Minseok dan tak lupa mengambil gambar mereka berdua dengan _nice-shoot_.

.

.

Minseok duduk di sebuah café bandara, sambil membagikan preview pada jejaring sosial. Ia menuliskan caption, _'[Preview] 140612 Mengapa mereka begitu lucu saat bersama #__Luhan__ #Xiumin'_.

Begitu banyak komen yang masuk saat Minseok meng-update preview XiuHan,

_** luhanxxx: heol, eonni apa kau sekarang menjadi XiuHan fansite?**_

_** kmseokxx: kyaaa, eonni thanks for your preview of XiuHan.**_

_** xiuhanxxx: eonni, please give me more preview of XiuHan.**_

_** hnhanxxx: what this is, eonni noo! Luhan only one for Sehun**_,

dan bla bla bla.

Minseok tertawa geli.

Saat sedang menatap layarnya dengan serius sambil menyeruput kopi yang baru saja disajikan, Minseok dikagetkan dengan suara ponsel yang sedang ia genggam,

"Ya, Kim Minseok! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa tadi nomormu tidak aktif?", terdengar suara posesif diujung sana saat Minseok baru saja menekan tombol merah diponselnya.

"Aaah, maaf. Aku tadi sedang sedikit sibuk.", Jawab Minseok dengan santai.

"Sibuk? Apa yang dilakukan seorang pengangguran sepertimu?" terdengar suara ejekkan diujung sana.

"Pengangguran hanya bermalas-malasan, Tuan Lu. Tapi aku tidak, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau aku ini pengangguran," Minseok menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah, kau sedang dimana sekarang? Kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat," pemuda di ujung sana bertanya.

"Aku? Aku sedang dibandara. Jemputlah aku disini, aku berada di café yang tak jauh dari parkir kendaraan.", Minseok menjelaskan sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya melihat sekitar.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di bandara, Kim Minseok? Apa kau–?!" pemuda disebrang sana menggantungkan ucapannya sembari mengambil nafas dalam, "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana.", pemuda diujung sana berteriak.

Minseok menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar kemarahan pemuda itu, "Kau akan membuat keributan di kantor dengan suara seperti itu, Tuan Lu. Baiklah aku tidak akan bergerak satu langkahpun dari sini, jadi cepat jemput aku," pinta Minseok.

Tanpa menjawab pemuda itu langsung mematikan telfonnya dan bergegas pergi.

Kim Minseok hanya terlalu suka menggoda pemuda itu, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Minseok sudah selesai dari perkuliahannya. Yah, walau harus diakui bahwa nilai kelulusannya diangka rata-rata. Berbeda dengan Lu Han yang lulus dengan nilai tinggi dan langsung ditarik bekerja di perusahaan ternama sebagai editor dan programmer.

Walau Lu Han termasuk keluarga berada, tapi ia hidup mandiri di Korea. Sendirian di apartemennya yang luas. Bahkan benar-benar luas untuk ukuran Lu Han yang hanya tinggal sendirian.

Minseok kembali mengingat malam itu saat ia bertanya kepada Lu Han tentang perasaan Lu Han padanya.

_**-Flashback ON-**_

"Apa kau… menyukaiku?", Minseok malu dengan pertanyaan itu dan –lagi, ia menundukkan wajah meronanya.

Lu Han tersenyum hangat, ia membuka helmnya dan turun dari motor besar miliknya.

Sesaat kemudian Lu Han meraih tangan kanan Minseok dan mengelusnya dengan kedua tangannya lembut.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan banyak tanda-tanda padamu, apa kau tidak menangkap semua tanda-tanda itu Minseok?", Lu Han menanyakannya dengan nada serius.

"Ak-aku merasakannya, hanya saja aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya hingga saat kau menciumku saat itu.", Minseok masih tertunduk, ia gugup dan pipinya mulai memancarkan warna merah indah yang menambah keimutannya.

Lu Han semakin tersenyum –lebar, "Apa ciuman itu berkesan untukmu?", tanya Lu Han.

Minseok mengayunkan kakinya dengan wajah makin tertunduk, surai indah miliknya menutupi wajah yang benar-benar sudah memerah, "Eum.." Minseok hanya menjawab dengan gumanan kecil.

Lu Han sudah benar-benar tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya, dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Minseok lembut.

"Minseok-ah.", panggilnya pelan.

"Eum.." Minseok tetap menunduk.

"Minseok-ah.." panggil Lu Han –lagi.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa Lu–" perkataan Minseok terpotong, bibir kucingnya sudah ditangkap oleh bibir Lu Han.

Lembut. Minseok menutup mata. Ia menikmati rasa manis pada bibir Lu Han. Bibir yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, bibir yang Minseok sukai sejak saat itu.

Lu Han menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, ciuman lembut nan manis itu berakhir –cukup lama. Lu Han tersenyum hangat menatap Minseok dan, –tak seperti biasanya, Minseokpun membalas senyum hangat Lu Han.

"Lu Han…mengapa kau….selalu menciumku secara tiba-tiba.", senyum Minseok berganti menatap Lu Han dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Karena aku menyukainya.", jawab Lu Han singkat.

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?", Minseok bertanya –lagi.

"Karena kau tidak menolaknya hehehe," Lu Han nyengir, "tapi apa pada semua pemuda yang mencoba mendekatimu, kau selalu seperti ini Minseok?", Lu Han merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Tidak!", Minseok membulatkan matanya, "aku bahkan pernah menendang kemaluan pacarku karena ia hampir saja mencium bibirku tiba-tiba.", bela Minseok.

"Uwaaa, benarkah? Mengapa kau menendang barang berharganya? Wajar jika ia ingin menciummu secara tiba-tiba, Kim Minseok.", Lu Han menekan kata pada nama Minseok yang diucapkannya.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Aku berhak menolak bukan?", jawab Minseok tegas.

"Iya sih….", Lu Han mengiyakan. "Tapi…..kenapa saat aku menciummu, kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menolak, dan mematung seperti batu. Apa artinya itu Min?", Lu Han bertanya dengan seringaian diwajah tampannya.

Pipi Minseok merona, ia hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Kim Minseok?", Lu Han bertanya dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mendongakkan kepala kearah wajah Minseok yang tertunduk.

Minseok menatap Lu Han yang berusaha melihat wajah meronanya, ia mendorong Lu Han lembut menggunakan tangan kiri –karena tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh kedua tangan Lu Han sejak tadi, agar wajah Lu Han bisa sedikit menjauh dari hadapannya.

Wajah Lu Han sedikit berubah dan kembali berdiri dengan normal, "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukaimu?" Tanya Lu Han –lagi, dengan nada sedih.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lu. Sejak kau menciumku saat itu." Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Lu Han, lengkap dengan senyum imutnya.

Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum bahagia di raut wajah masing-masing, sampai tiba-tiba….

"Eonni!"

Suara Jongdae sedikit mengagetkan pasangan baru ini.

"Jongdae-ah, kau dari mana?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Aku baru saja pulang berbelanja", sambil mengangkat dua kantong plastik putih yang ada dikedua tangannya.

"Ah, begitu.", Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Eonni, dia siapa?", Jongdae memutar wajahnya menatap Lu Han sambil menunjuk pemuda itu tepat diwajahnya.

Dengan sigap Lu Han langsung menjawab, " Annyeonghaseyo, Aku Lu Han, pacar Minseok. Salam kenal, apa kau adiknya Minseok?", sapa Lu Han dengan ramah.

Minseok balik tersenyum, "An..nyeong…ha….se…yo…", senyum diwajahnnya memudar dan mengingat sesuatu, "Lu…. Lu Han?", Jongdae sedikit syok. Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya menatap Minseok, "Eonni, apa dia Lu Han yang wajahnya ada diseluruh kamarmu?", Jongdae bertanya tak percaya, ia mengira bahwa Lu Han yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah idola yang digilai oleh kakaknya selamanya ini.

Lu Han menyerngit.

"Bu…bukan Jongdae-ya,", Minseok melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya tanda tak benar, "Dia ini teman kuliahku dan kami satu kelas.", Minseok menjelaskan.

"Benarkah itu Lu Han-_ssi_?", Tanya Jongdae pada Lu Han.

"Ya, itu benar.", jawab Lu Han singkat sambil tersenyum.

Jongdae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Lu Han melirik arloginya, "Ah, ini sudah jam 10.30. Kau harus istirahat Minseok, hari ini cukup melelahkan bukan?", tanya Lu Han.

"Eum…", lagi-lagi Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Kau juga, Lu. Pulanglah dan beristirahat." Minseok membalas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Bye~ Bye Jongdae~ ." Lu Han pamit dan melajukan motornya meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu didepan apartemen.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya masuk eon?", Tanya Jongdae yang sedang melepas alas kakinya.

"Aku lupa, Jongdae-ya.", jawab Minseok singkat dengan tubuh gontai.

"Lupa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau begitu sibuk bermesraan dengannya?", Jongdae mengejek sambil meletakkan barang belanjaannya diatas meja makan.

"Tidak, kami hanya mengobrol disana.", Minseok membela diri sambil berjalan mendekati lemari es.

"Mengobrol? Aku tidak melihatmu mengobrol bersamanya, aku hanya melihat kau yang malu-malu saat ia menciummu.", balas Jongdae yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan segala belanjaannya.

Minseok memuncratkan sedikit air yang tengah ia tenguk didepan lemari es. "Ba…bagaimana kau tau?", Tanya Minseok menatap horror pada Jongdae.

"Ya! Eonni! Kalian bermesraan di depan apartemen, bahkan jangkrik yang sekedar lewatpun bisa melihat itu.", jawab Jongdae kesal.

Minseok hanya tersenyum malu.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah Lu Han dan Minseok berkencan, hampir satu angkatan mereka bahkan beberapa adik angkatan juga banyak yang sudah tau. Minseok benar-benar menjadi bahan pembicaraan, karena ia mendapatkan hati pemuda pintar dan tampan –bahkan sangat, seperti Lu Han.

Jelas saja, Minseok bukan tipe gadis yang _fasionable_. Ia hanya punya wajah yang memang cantik dengan tambahan imut, tubuh ideal nan mungil –yang _hugable_ banget.

Dan selama enam bulan mencoba, akhirnya pada hari ini Lu Han bisa masuk kekamar Minseok untuk melepas semua poster Luhan –sang Idola, yang tertempel diseluruh sudut kamar Minseok.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks….Luhan-ah…", Minseok menangis menatap wajah Luhan yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Ya, Lu Han-mu ada dibawah sini Kim Minseok! Bukan diatas sana! Cepat lepaskan poster yang terakhir itu.", ujar Lu Han dengan nada kesal.

"Aku gak tega huaaaaaa~~", Minseok menangis semakin kencang.

"Ais~ biar aku saja.", Lu Han menjatuhkan badan Minseok yang sejak tadi ia gendong dipundaknya ke tempat tidur milik Minseok.

Lu Han menaiki sisi tonggak tempat tidur Minseok, mencoba menggapai poster yang berada dilangit-langit kamar Minseok.

Minseok menatap horror pada poster Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis itu, takut-takut Lu Han akan merobeknya.

Lu Han meraihnya. Hanya saja.….

'SREK'

'BRUK'

"Aaaaa~", Minseok menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Poster itu telah terkoyak sempurna, dengan Lu Han berada tepat diatas Minseok.

Minseok membuka matanya pelan, dan…..ia melihat seringaian Lu Han tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aku merobeknya, baby.", ucap Lu Han dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi sayang, Minseok tidak peduli lagi pada poster yang robek itu. Ia hanya peduli pada pemuda yang sedang diatasnya saat ini.

Kedua tangan Minseok pengepal di bawah dagunya, menahan detak jantung yang memburu saat Lu Han tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Lu Han…", panggil Minseok –pelan.

"Hem..", Lu Han mengangkat alisnya.

'CUP'

Minseok menarik kerah baju Lu Han, dan mencium bibir manis milik pemuda itu.

"Kau menggodaku.", Lu Han menyeringai.

_**-Flashback OFF-**_

_**.**_

Minseok menulis di akun fansitenya:

'_Maaf... untuk semua __Luhan fans__, mulai tengah malam ini aku akan menutup fansite-ku, '_DeerLu0420_'__. Terimakasih untuk semua followers yang sudah setia menunggu preview dan HQ __Luhan__ dariku. Stttt, aku akan segera menikah, tolong berikan restumu padaku chingudeul^^ kkkk~ btw, apa cincin ini cocok dijariku?'._

Bebeberapa saat kemudian,

_** dyoraxxx: eonni, apa kau menutup fansitemu karena pernikahan?**_

_** yujongxxx: whats? Eonni akan menikah?**_

_** luxxxlu: Apa calon suamimu yang memberi perintah untuk menutup fansitemu, eonni?**_

_** hunxxxhan: Eonni jangan! Eonni fansite favorite aku**__**ㅜㅜ**_

_** xiuxxxhan: heol... selamat eonni!^^**_

_** yifansxxx: kami kehilangan 1 fansite, tapi selamat untuk pernikahanmu eonni !^^**_

Dan bla, bla, bla...

Lagi-lagi Minseok tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

.

"Kau sedang apa?", sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Minseok dengan sebuah ciuman dipipinya.

"Hanya sedang mengingat-ingat kembali.", Minseok membelai surai coklat yang berada dipundaknya.

"Tentang apa?", tanya Lu Han.

"Tentang kita.", jawab Minseok singkat sambil tersenyum hangat.

Lu Han mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disebelah Minseok.

Minseok menyodorkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan segala rupa isi komentar dari fans Luhan. Lu Han hanya menyerngit.

"Sini biar aku beri mereka sebuah kejutan.", ujar Lu Han merampas ponsel Minseok.

Dan Lu Han melakukan self camera bersama Minseok dengan V-pose dengan kepala menyatu.

Lu Han meng-uploadnya di akun fansite Minseok dengan caption:

'_Harap kalian semua memberi restu pada kami, Thankyou^^ -Lu Han-'._

1

2

3

_** hysshxxx: KYAAA, EONNI APA KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN **__**LUHAN**__**?**_

_** luexoxxx: eonni, bagaimana bisa?!**_

_** deerestxxx: Apa dia kembarannya **__**Luhan**__**? Kenapa begitu mirip dan namanya… Aaaaaa Eonni!**_

_** hdanxxx: DAE~~~~~~BAK! Eonni beri dia untukku!**_

_** sdgdgsdexxx: Eonni wanita yang paling beruntung didunia!**_

_** hshsdhxxx: I'm crying **__**ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ **_

_** gsdhgsxxx: Eonni selamat, aku akan menangis 3minggu 21malam karena ini**__**ㅠㅠㅠ**_

_**shgshaxxx: Eonni kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan!! Selamanya.. kk~**_

_** ssddszsxx: Selamat!**_

Dan semacamnya.

Lu Han dan Minseok tertawa geli bersama.

"Apa mereka semua memang selalu berisik seperti ini bahkan didunia maya sekalipun?", tanya Lu Han.

"Maksudmu?", Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ah~ kau tidak pernah tau Kim Minseok, aku sudah terlalu sering mengikutimu kemana-mana selama kau menjadi fansite yang menyebalkan ini.", Lu Han berkata dengan nada kesal.

Minseok mendongakkan badannya yang semula bersandar pada dada Lu Han, ia tercengang. "Be-benarkah?", tanya Minseok tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?", Lu Han balik bertanya.

"Tidak," Minseok memeluk pinggang Lu Han erat, "Aku mengerti sekarang maksud dari ciuman pertama yang kudapat di Bandara saat itu. Kau mengikutikukan?", Minseok tersenyum menatap Lu Han.

"Benar sekali Nyonya Lu, kau benar-benar lamban dalam berpikir.", Lu Han menyentil dahi Minseok.

"Aw… Biarin.", Minseok mencibir.

Lu Han berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi, kau harus mencoba gaun yang sudah kau pesan kemarin.", ujar Lu Han.

"Ah, benar. Hari ini sudah siap. Kajja!", Minseok mengiyakan.

.

.

Tirai terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan gaun pengantin yang indah. Lu Han tercengang.

Minseok mendekat kearah Lu Han yang masih mematung, "Lu–",

'BRAK'

Minseok ceroboh yang terpijak gaunnya sendiri mendarat indah diatas Lu Han.

Para pegawai yang melihat menjadi khawatir namun tidak berani mendekat.

Minseok Malu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Lu Han.

Lu Han mengangkat dagu Minseok, "Kau benar-benar cantik bahkan dengan segala kecerobohanmu," ujar Lu Han sambil mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Minseok.

'CUP'

Lu Han mengecup bibir mungil Minseok.

"Saranghae Kim Minseok."

"Me too…Saranghae Lu." Minseok tersenyum manis, semanis madu.

[END]

* * *

**Ini ff akhirnya selesai juga, huh~**

**Sempat frustasi mau gimana nulis chapter endingnya.**

**Maaf ya kalo ada yang OOT dibeberapa bagian dan juga**** alurnya yang ngebut banget kayak F1, Valentino Rossi.**

**Hehehe..**

**Makasih buat semua readersnim yang udah nyempatin baca, dan kecupan hangat dari aku buat readersnim yang udah sempet ngereviews:***

**Annyeong~ Bye~ Sampai Jumpa^^**


End file.
